Make Me
by SVUlover14
Summary: Alex is naughty . . . warning for major kink ahead. If you don't like, don't read.


"Alex, I said I needed to work on this for one more hour and I want you out of my way," said Olivia sharply.

"But Liv," whined Alex, giving Olivia her best puppy dog eyes. "The bed is so cold without you."

"Alex, I'm going to count to three," Olivia told her. "And if you're not in bed by the time I get to three, you're going to be punished. One . . . two . . . three."

Alex was glowering at Olivia, but she stayed put. And Olivia knew she was going to have to follow through with her threat.

Heaving a deep sigh, she ordered, "Pull down your pants and get in the corner, Alex."

Alex crossed her arms, continuing to glare at Olivia. "No."

Olivia was momentarily taken aback. Alex had never said no to her before when she was being punished. Alex was just going to have to learn the hard way.

Olivia sighed again. "I'm going to count to three again, and if you're not in the corner by the time I count to three, you are going to be very, very sore. One . . . two . . . three."

Alex still hadn't moved, and although Olivia really hated having to do this, she knew it was her job. Alex needed to learn who the boss was, and it _wasn't _her. Olivia strode toward Alex and forcefully took her arm, yanking her in the direction of the bedroom. Alex was too surprised to resist.

"Take down your pants," Olivia ordered.

"Liv," complained Alex.

"Now," commanded Olivia, and when Alex made no move to comply, she was rewarded with a quick, stinging slap to her right cheek. "Now, Alex," Olivia repeated.

Alex gasped at the slap but forced herself not to bring her hand up to her burning cheek. She started to argue but bit her lip, instead doing as Olivia had instructed.

"Good girl," said Olivia. "Now get in the corner."

Alex folded her arms, giving Olivia her most petulant "make me" expression.

Olivia sighed. She knew Alex was just testing the boundaries and seeing how far her authority stretched, and she knew this was a power struggle she couldn't let Alex win, but she hated having to be so harsh with her girlfriend. Nevertheless, she grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her over her lap, taking Alex's panties down to her knees and beginning to pepper her bare bottom and thighs with sharp smacks.

Alex whimpered and against her will began to squirm across Olivia's lap. "Please," she whispered, biting her bottom lip as Olivia landed a particularly well placed swat. "I'll be good."

The spanking stopped immediately. "Get up," instructed Olivia. "Get in the corner." When Alex hesitated, she quirked an eyebrow and began to silently spank Alex again.

Alex bit her lip harder in an effort not to cry out, but God, it was hard. Her thighs were so sensitive, and she couldn't help but wriggle around on Olivia's lap. "Stop, Liv!" she begged. "I'll get in the corner now, I promise!"

But the spanking continued and Alex cried out in pain, wondering what she'd done wrong now. Her question was answered a moment later when Olivia said firmly, "Number one, you do not give me orders. You are not the boss, Alexandra Cabot, and you do not tell me what to do. Number two, what do you call me when you're being punished?"

Alex began to cry. "I call you ma'am. I'm sorry, ma'am! I'm sorry. I'll get in the corner now, ma'am, please, ma'am, please. Please, ma'am, I'll do whatever you tell me! Ow!" she cried as Olivia smacked her one last time right on her sit spot. "Ow, it hurts! Please, ma'am, I'll do as you say."

Olivia gave her one last swat and nodded, stopping the spanking and helping Alex to her feet. "Corner," she reminded Alex, and the blonde all but ran there.

Alex hated the corner, and Olivia only made her stand there when she was in real trouble, and the fire in her bottom wasn't helping. She sniffled and tried not to fidget too much, because she knew Olivia wouldn't like it.

Finally, Olivia called her over. "Lay down over the bed," she commanded.

Alex put her hands on her head and walked to her doom, laying over the bed as Olivia had asked and pressing her cheek to the cool satin sheets.

"You're going to receive six strokes of the cane for your disobedience," Olivia informed her. "You are not to kick or move around. Understood?"

Alex let out a strangled sob at Olivia's words. "Y-yes, ma'am."

"Good."

When Alex felt the hard rattan cane come down on her bare bottom, she couldn't help but scream in pain as a perfect welt formed there. It hurt so, so much, more than anything had ever hurt in her entire life and she didn't think she'd be able to take it. "I'm sorry!" she screamed helplessly. "Please, no more!"

Her pleas went unanswered as another stroke landed right on top of her sensitive thighs, making Alex cry out again. "Please, ma'am!" she begged.

It made no difference. The third and fourth strokes overlaid the first two and the pain was so intense that Alex was having difficulty breathing. She was sure she was going to be in pain forever and ever.

The fifth stroke landed right on her sit spot and Alex's tears fell faster and faster. "Please," she choked out. "I'm sorry! I'll never – never –" But then came the final stroke, and Alex's backside erupted in flames, but it was over. _Thank God._

Olivia gathered Alex into her arms and held her close, gently massaging the burning skin that she'd inflamed. "Shh, baby, it's over now. It's okay. You took your punishment so well and I'm so proud of you."

"I'm s-s-sorry, ma'am!" whimpered Alex, burying her head in Olivia's neck. "I'll n-n-never disobey you ever again!"

"I know, baby," said Olivia reassuringly, kissing the crown of Alex's head. "I know. You've been punished, but now it's over, and you're forgiven. I love you, baby. You did so well."

"It hurts!" sobbed Alex as fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

"I know, honey. I know it does. You're going to be very sore for a few days, but you'll remember next time, right? Next time I tell you to do something, you'll remember."

Alex nodded. "I will! I will! I promise. Can I – can I have some ice, please?"

"No, honey," replied Olivia, rubbing Alex's well-spanked bottom and eliciting a yelp from the blonde. "You're not allowed any ice. That would defeat the purpose of the spanking. You're not going to be able to sit, but it will only last a few days, and then you'll be okay. I'm not saying this to be cruel, but you need to learn, Alex. But remember that I still love you, no matter what."

"I know," sniffled Alex.

"You're my good girl now, Alex," Olivia assured her.

Alex let out a strangled sob. "I will be. I'll be good, ma'am, I promise!"

"I know, baby," said Olivia with a smile. "I know."

Alex buried her face in Olivia's chest. "I'm sorry I disobeyed you."

"It's okay, honey. You've been punished and you've learned your lesson." She kissed Alex's forehead. "Do you want to cuddle for a while, baby?"

Alex nodded, latching onto Olivia's neck as she cried.

Olivia helped Alex pull her pants and underwear back up and took her hand, leading her toward the bedroom. She lay down and took Alex into her arms, kissing the ADA's hair and gently rubbing her back. "I love you, baby," she whispered.

Alex sniffled. "I love you, too."


End file.
